1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus capable of multi-polling communication by inputting a plurality of SEP (selective polling) data in one communication process.
2. Related Background Art
According to a conventional polling receiving scheme using SEP signals, one SEP signal can be designated in one communication process.
In the above conventional scheme, however, a plurality of SEP signals cannot be designated in one communication process during polling receiving.
In contrast to this, the present applicant has proposed a data communication system capable of multi-polling communication in which a plurality of SEP signals can be designated in one communication process during polling receiving (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/149,275).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus capable of easy multi-polling communication by effective operation.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a data communication apparatus capable of multi-polling communication, which can designate a plurality of SEP signals in one communication process during polling receiving, comprising input means for inputting a plurality of SEP data for multi-polling receiving, wherein the input means can input a plurality of SEP data before one communication process, and can add input SEP data during execution of polling receiving based on the input SEP data, and execute polling receiving based on the added SEP data.